


The Tie

by purplesocrates



Series: Tied up [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Part 6 of tied upWill and Hannibal get mushy but don't worry they also get each other off!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Has been edited for errors. 
> 
> Apologies for the sickly sweetness they just decided to be like that after all the smut. 
> 
> Any feedback is always greatly appreciated and please come find me on tumblr. https://purplesocrates.tumblr.com
> 
> Any prompts also welcome.

Will had lingered over a lot of the objects in Hannibal’s office when he broke in. He had looked in only one cupboard and then stopped himself going though more of Hannibal’s things, Hannibal valued his privacy, as did Will, and that respect went both ways. Instead he ran his fingers over the edge of the desk, sat in Hannibal’s chair whilst looking at the ladder which would never just be a ‘ladder’ again. He had sat in the dark with only a faint light coming in from the windows and watched the shadows in the room, he had wondered where Hannibal was if he was on his way, what he would do if he caught Will sitting in the dark in his chair at his desk? Will smiled at the thought. He had then opened the bottle of whiskey he had brought with him and drank straight from it, letting the taste linger on his tongue. He found one of the crystal tumblers Hannibal kept and poured some, drank from it and decided to leave it by the stag sculpture. He got up from the chair and made sure the chair was as Hannibal had left it, walked over placed the glass by the stag and quietly left. 

They had seen each other earlier in the day, business as usual at work. Hannibal had smirked when he saw Will, he couldn’t help himself the last time they spoke had been on the phone during that rather amazing phone call they shared with Will touching himself and moaning at Hannibal’s request. Will blushed and this drove Hannibal crazy. They both hoped no one had noticed anything. Will was thinking about all of these things as he paced outside Hannibal’s office. He was thinking about what his next move would be, about what would happen when he walked in that room. He liked to be prepared, Hannibal always caught him off guard so he had to have a plan. Hannibal was watching Will from the window and Will knew it, which made having to think of a plan all the more difficult.

Eventually Will gave up and went in.

“Hello Will.” That infuriating tone again.

“Hello Hannibal.” Will said and could not quite bring himself to meet Hannibal’s eyes just yet. He took a deep breath and then looked. Hannibal was standing in front of his desk leaning on the edge. The bottle of wine and two glasses were on the desk beside him, no belt this time. Will looked at him all immaculate suit and perfectly put together hair and sighed. He wanted to peel back those layers again and see what lay underneath. He suddenly had an image of Hannibal barefoot with his hands tied behind his back, sleeves rolled up. 

Hannibal smiled and arched an eyebrow, clearly Will had thought of something. Will moved towards Hannibal who did not move, Will stood in front of him and kissed Hannibal briefly.  
“Remove your jacket and your waistcoat.” Will said, his eyes were getting that hooded look again and Hannibal smiled. “Then remove your shoes and socks.” Will instructed. 

Hannibal complied not saying anything. He put the jacket and waistcoat on the back of his office chair, the shoes and socks he placed on the floor beside the chair. He then walked back to the front of the desk and resumed his position. Will undid Hannibal’s cufflinks and rolled his sleeves up for him, he put the cufflinks in his own pocket and then undid Hannibal’s tie and removed it. “Turn around and place your hands behind your back.” Will’s tone was very forceful and low.

“That is a very expensive tie Will and those cufflinks cost more than your yearly wage.” Hannibal said only half joking, he did like those cufflinks and Hannibal had the idea that Will would be keeping them. He really needed to think about what clothes he was willing to sacrifice when he was with Will otherwise this could get very expensive.

“Turn around and place your hands behind your back.” Will said again, he was still holding Hannibal’s tie.

Hannibal did as requested and turned around sighing as he did, this had earned Hannibal a much tighter knot than Will had planned as he tied Hannibal’s wrists together. The silk tie was definitely going to be ruined and this pleased Will immeasurably. 

"Turn around." Will said and Hannibal obliged turning to face Will. Will then poured some wine into one of the glasses on the desk. Will picked it up and sipped from the glass, Hannibal had not taken his eyes off Will as he did this. Will put the glass up to Hannibal's mouth and tipped it so he could sip from it. Will smiled and put the glass back down on the desk. He brushed his thumb over Hannibal's mouth to absorb the small droplet of red wine, he sucked the taste of it on his own thumb. Hannibal moaned slightly but kept his eyes on Will. Will put his hands in Hannibal's hair and ran his fingers through it slowly as he studied Hannibal's face. Hannibal knew Will was taking him in, letting this scene and his own face be recorded in Will's mind. Hannibal could smell Will's unmistakable scent and breathed it in. They did not speak as Will studied Hannibal, he brushed his lips against Hannibal's again.  
Will then walked away taking the wine glass with him. He sat in Hannibal's usual chair and looked at Hannibal who had not moved from the desk. He was stood barefoot, hands tied behind his head, shirt sleeves rolled, his hair disheveled from where Will had run his fingers through it. Will sipped his wine and bit his lower lip while admiring this sight.

Hannibal smiled and looked at Will's expression of complete want. His wrists hurt and he knew he would have red marks again, he hoped Will would kiss them.

They stayed like this for some time until Hannibal was starting  
to lose feeling in his hands.

"Will." Hannibal said breaking Will from his reverie.

"Yes." Will said staring at Hannibal's bare feet and finding them strangely erotic, he never thought of himself as having a foot fetish but then he never imagined wanting to tie anyone up or do any of the things he found himself doing with Hannibal.

"Could you loosen the tie?" Hannibal spoke softly as if to a wild animal he didn't want to startle. "Please." He said and Will bit his lower lip again.

Will looked at Hannibal for a moment taking in the slight grimace from the pain he was in on his face. "Yes of course." He said and stood up walked over to Hannibal. He gently kissed him again and then asked him to turn around. Will could see the red marks starting to appear on Hannibal's wrists and smiled. He then undid the tie and Hannibal moved his hands to in front of himself and rubbed the red marks. Will coiled the tie up which was creased and crinkled and put it in his pocket with the cufflinks. Hannibal turned around and faced Will. Gently picking up Hannibal's hands he kissed the red ring from the tie on Hannibal's wrists and Hannibal closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Will's butterfly kisses on his wrists.  
"Sometimes I feel like we did this all wrong." Will said still kissing Hannibal's wrists.

"What do you mean?" Hannibal said his voice almost a whisper he opened his eye looked at Will who was still holding his wrists in his hands.

Hannibal longed to run his fingers through Will's hair but did not want to break this moment. "I just mean that we were just starting to know each other. We should have become more intimate in other ways before, before...". Will's voice trailed off and Hannibal almost died at the use of the word 'intimate'. How did Will not know that there was no one Hannibal was more intimately connected with?

"Are we not intimately connected? I am closer to you than anyone else." Hannibal caught Will's eye as he said this and Will smiled. "Not just because I let you tie me up, let you get away with breaking into my office and let you steal my things." Hannibal's tone was light but warm and it made Will smile, he felt comforted and connected. "Even before we had sex we were intimate. We know each other's minds do we not? The pleasure we share together deepens that connection. This is not a game to me Will, it's more like a dance." 

It was like a dance they were trying to figure out who was leading. Will sighed and knew it was true. 

"I know." Will said " I just don't want to loose that, I still want us to talk"

Hannibal smiled reassuringly. "We will my sweet boy, we will." 

Will let one of Hannibal's hands go and Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's hair and Will closed his eyes. "This hair, I love this hair." Hannibal whispered and kissed Will gently. "I loved washing it making it smell like mine, mixing your scent with mine. I want to wash your hair again Will and soon."

Will smiled. "I loved smelling you on me, I also love having your hands in my hair. Your lips as well, I think I have an obsession with them." 

Hannibal smiled back and brushed his lips against Will's "obsession is the right word." Hannibal said as it was, this felt like a dance but it also felt like an obsession, an addiction he would never get over.

"I love seeing you like this." Will responded. "I love this version of you, that you let yourself become in front of me, for me."

"Because of you, Will." Hannibal said and kissed Will again.

They parted for a moment as they realised what words they had both used. Will looked up at Hannibal his face softened his hand in Will's hair. Hannibal pulled Will in closer and deeply and fiercely kissed him, his hands tightly fisted in Will's hair. 

Will pushed his body up against Hannibal's so he fell back slightly onto the desk, Hannibal could feel how hard Will was getting and deepened the kiss. Will was rubbing his cock against Hannibal's which was straining against his trousers. Hannibal moaned and put his other hand on the small of Will's back feeling the rhythm of him rubbing against him. Will had one hand also in Hannibal's hair and the other was untucking Hannibal's shirt and loosening his trousers, Will's hand was slowly making its way down to Hannibal's waistband and touching his cock which was already quite wet with pre-come. Hannibal moaned when Will grabbed Hannibal's cock and started stroking it as the same time as he was rubbing himself against Hannibal. Will pulled Hannibal's head back breaking their kiss so he could lick and bite Hannibal's neck which made Hannibal growl in that way which Will loved.

"Ugh. Will." Hannibal said. "I'm going to come."

Will still had his hand tightly holding the back of Hannibal's hair he smirked and raised an eyebrow and said "I know. I want you to come, I need you to come all over these expensive suit trousers."

This had been his plan all along thought Hannibal as Will continued to stroke him and buck up against him biting his neck now. Hannibal had no choice but to come into Will's hand and all over his expensive trousers.

"You bastard." Hannibal said and Will laughed into Hannibal's neck. Will looked at Hannibal who was looking completely undone now, stained trousers and mussed up hair and moaned. Will removed his hand from Hannibal's trousers. He undid his own trousers and put his hand onto his own cock and brought himself to orgasm while looking at the wanton Hannibal who was biting his lower lip and smirking at the sight of Will.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hannibal said breathless but also slightly annoyed.

Will smirked. "Don't worry I brought a change of clothes for me and I know you keep a spare suit in the office I saw it when I broke in." Hannibal laughed. "I'm keeping the tie and cufflinks though."


End file.
